present invention relates to a composition and process for resin transfer molding of composite body panels which require a class `A` type surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a modified acrylic resin glass fiber and filler composition which provides good results in molding of vehicle body panels having class `A` type surfaces.
In recent years, it has been more desirable to use composite type body panels for manufacture of external vehicle body surfaces. This is particularly the case in low volume "niche" vehicles. Many methods are shown in the prior art for utilizing of various glass reinforced type materials for creating such body panels. Examples of such processes are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,343 to Pfaff; 3,761,560 to Newleave; 3,022,210 to Philipps; 4,610,835 to Ghavamikia; 5,013,771; and 4,986,948 to Komiya et al. These and other processes are known and many of these are directed to various methods for improving the surface quality of final molded parts. However, typically even in these processes some type of finishing is required to bring the part into a class `A` type surface. Many glass reinforced type parts have problems with glass fiber read through or the like which requires further finishing and finalization to produce the desirable class `A` finish on the part.
Thus, it has been a goal in the art to provide for a simple system which allows production of parts having class `A` surfaces from a resin transfer molding process or the like wherein little or no final finishing is required for preparing the final class `A` surface on the part.